Obvious Interruption
by bookworm26
Summary: On the day of Bill and Fleur’s wedding, Ron and Hermione are caught out. This oneshot takes place under the assumption that Ron and Hermione were secretly together by the end of book 6. Spoilers for HBP abound….


Obvious Interruption

Summary- On the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ron and Hermione are caught out. This one-shot takes place under the assumption that Ron and Hermione were secretly together by the end of book 6. Spoilers for HBP abound….

Disclaimer- (looks through papers) What do you know? A couple of days later and I **still** don't own Harry Potter!

The morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding had arrived. Harry and Ron were woken up by a particularly large scream, followed by yells coming from Mrs Weasley.

"Whazgoinon?" Ron said sleepily, trying to put the pillow over his head. Harry grumbled in the bed next to him as their door opened and Hermione walked into the room. "Come-on, you two. Ron, your mum's going to have a fit if you don't get up." She said, pulling the pillow from his grip and tossing it at the end of his bed.

"What's going on downstairs?" Harry mumbled, sitting up and putting on his glasses. "Fred and George have decided to make the day even more difficult by putting joke items all through the house. I think Mrs Weasley just found several of them." Hermione replied, grabbing Ron's pillow again as he attempted to pull it back over his head.

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared in the kitchen to see a very flustered Fleur and a livid-looking Mrs Weasley. Fred and George were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast trying to look innocent but failing dismally.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the kitchen table and began tucking into Bacon and Eggs when Ginny entered at sat down next to Harry. He smiled at her and returned the smile.

"I swear to god, you two, if you mess up today in anyway, your graves will be in the backyard instead of the Marquee…" Mrs Weasley muttered, putting more toast on the table.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand under the table and squeezed it. She flushed and looked at him, as his ears turned red. Ron smiled and twitched his neck, giving her a silent sign.

"I'm going to go- uh- check on Pig." Ron said, getting up and walking out of the kitchen. He turned and smiled at Hermione before he bounded up the stairs.

Hermione waited a few minutes before speaking. "I'm going to go clean my teeth." She said, getting up and walking up the stairs.

Fred looked at George, "Could that of been anymore obvious?"

Hermione walked down the hallway and, looking behind her, stepped into Ron's room. Closing the door behind her, she felt movement behind and before she could turn around, Ron grabbed her around the waist and spun her around to face him. "Hi." He whispered before his pressed his lips on her's.

Hermione smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Opening her mouth slightly, she felt his tongue enter her mouth. They stayed in their passionate lock long enough until they had to stop to breathe.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled, resting her forehead on his. "Morning." Ron replied, before Hermione kissed him.

Hermione giggled as they kissed more passionately; this was defiantly a good morning.

"Hem, Hem."

Ron and Hermione sprung apart and saw Fred, George and Harry leaning on the doorframe. Harry was smiling, something neither Ron nor Hermione had seen him do recently, and Fred and George were smirking.

"Well, Well, Well…" Fred said, walking into the room, George and Harry following.

"What?" growled Ron, turning a dark shade of red. "Oh, I have to brush my teeth!" George replied in a mock girl voice. Hermione flushed.

"Go away." Ron muttered, looking daggers at Fred and George. "So how long has this been going on?" Fred asked, ignoring Ron's plea.

"It's none of your business." Ron replied stubbornly. "Well, you see little Bro, I'm older and wiser than you so technically it is my business. By the way, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Fred replied.

Ron turned an even brighter red as George spoke up, "You see, about a year ago, Fred and I put on a bet for when you two got together. So thanks to you two, I have just won myself a hefty amount of gold."

Ron turned on Harry, "Were you in this too?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Ron, come-on. I spend the majority of my time with you two and have noticed how you two feel about each other for years. In fact, nearly everybody has." He replied.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he pushed Fred, George and a laughing Harry out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

Ron turned around and looked at Hermione to which he was surprised to see that she was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron muttered, walking over to her.

"Everything. We were kind of obvious." Hermione replied, holding his hand.

Ron grinned and put his hands on her waist. "Where were we?"

Hermione smiled mischievously and put her hands on his chest. "I believe we were about here." She whispered, inches away from his face.

Ron grinned before placing his lips on her's once again.

And even though Ron knew that what was to come would be terrible and even fatal, he felt content, knowing that no matter what, he would always have his Hermione.


End file.
